Chocolate Syrup Kisses
by speed killz
Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, in Kagome's time, with chocolate syrup. I think thats a good enough summary. Rated M. Non-lemon. Nearly, but not quite.


Chocolate Syrup Kisses

InuYasha glared at the beautiful raven-haired girl in front of him, even as his mind was already in agreement.

"Why do you want me to go back to your place?" He asked. "I just don't see the point of me leaving this nice, quiet era to go to your noisy, disgusting era." He said. "There's no point."

Kagome sighed. "Yes there is." She said. "I always come to this era. I've come to this era for over two years. I just think it would be nice for us to have a night to ourselves." She said. "To bond, you know?"

"Oh, now you want me to stay the night?" He asked.

Kagome blushed slightly. "W-well, yeah. No one's going to be home, and I think it would be nice to have company. Plus it's snowing in my era, so I thought it would be pretty romantic." She said.

InuYasha stared at her in disbelief. "Romantic? What...? Besides, it's snowing here too."

Kagome sighed once more. "Okay....if you don't want to come, then I guess I'm going home by myself." She said. "It's gonna be cold, and lonely, an-"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine." InuYasha grumbled. "Just don't make a habit out of it, because it won't be happening that often."

"Thanks InuYasha!!"

InuYasha, sitting down, was pushed onto his back as Kagome hugged him happily.

"Yeah yeah. Just stop hugging me already." He grumbled.

"Why?" Kagome asked, pulling away.

"'Cause I don't want a hug from you!" He said.

Kagome pouted. "Fine then, be that way." She said, getting up to pack her backpack. InuYasha waited until she was turned around, before allowing himself a rare smile. Not that he was looking forward to spending the night with Kagome; it was going to be a long and difficult night. Instead, he was taking comfort in the fact that he could banter with Kagome and not get her overly angry at him. It had taken a while, but she had gotten used to his sarcasm, and now understood when he was being serious and when he wasn't.

"Hey, when are we going to your era anyway?" He asked.

"Why, looking forward to it now, InuYasha?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, looking forward to eating all the food in your house." He retorted. "Especially that instant ramen."

Kagome laughed. "That's fine. As long as you come."

"I will. When are we going?"

"Now, if you want." Kagome said, hefting her stuffed backpack onto her shoulder. InuYasha stood up, and straightened his haori.

"Alright. Let's go." He said.

They exited the cabin, and headed toward the bone eaters well.

"Wait, do Sango and Miroku know where we're going?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I talked to them a few days ago. They're fine with it." She said.

InuYasha nodded. "Okay."

Kagome tossed her bag onto the edge of the well, then swung her legs over, sitting on the edge.

"Ready?"

InuYasha nodded. Kagome slipped off the edge, and InuYasha jumped in after her, grabbing her bag and pulling it in with him. He went through the well, the mystic purple-white light greeting his entrance into the new era.

As he jumped out of the well, Kagome's bag on his shoulder, he saw that Kagome had already opened the well-house doors and was walking toward her house. The snow was falling hard, and there was already a foot of snow on the ground. InuYasha hurried to catch up with Kagome, as she opened the door. She held it open for him, as she shook the snow out of her hair.

"Thanks for getting my bag." She said, smiling at him. InuYasha dumped it on the floor, and nodded. "Sure." He said. Kagome sighed, and stripped off her pink winter jacket. She turned to hang it up in the closet, and InuYasha snuck a peek at her lower back as her black t-shirt pulled up a few inches. When she turned around, InuYasha swiftly raised his gaze to her face, and she smiled at him warmly.

"C'mere InuYasha." She said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the kitchen. "Let's get some food."

InuYasha's ear twitched at the mention of food, and he readily agreed.

"There's always so much different kinds of food to try in your time, Kagome." He said. "What are we going to eat this time?"

Kagome laughed as she opened the freezer. "Mmm I figured I'd get you to try pizza pops." She said. "They're awesomely delicious." She reached into the freezer and took out a box.

"I think I'd better make all of 'em, just in case." She said, dumping the whole box onto the counter. She began taking the food out of their plastic wrappings, and grabbed a pan from the bottom of the stove. She laid out all the pizza pops on the pan, before putting it into the oven. She turned on the oven, and turned to InuYasha, smiling once again.

"It'll take a few minutes to cook." She said. InuYasha nodded, and looked away from her. Kagome had started to develop the weird habit of staring at him in total silence for minutes on end, and for some reason he could never look her in the eye when she did.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked softly, reaching up and putting her hand on his cheek, turning his face toward her own. InuYasha nodded, and pulled away, making sure not to be too rough.

"Yeah, it's just weird when you stare at me like that." He said. "I never know what you're thinking."

Kagome laughed, and hopped up onto the counter next to the stove.

"Why does it matter what I'm thinking?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

Kagome reached out and grabbed InuYasha's shoulder. She gently pulled InuYasha closer until he was standing in front of the counter, her legs on either side of his hips. She was just an inch shorter than him now, having gotten onto the counter, and she leaned forward until she was staring into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes..." She murmured, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat, before pulling away and backing up a few steps.

"Don't kid yourself." He said. "They're nothing special."

Kagome could see the light blush creeping into his cheeks, and smiled, deciding not to mention it.

"I wasn't kidding." She said. "I like your eyes."

InuYasha crossed his arms and shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she stared at the disgruntled hanyou. "You know, a year ago you never would have gotten that close to me." She said.

InuYasha turned to eye her warily. "Whaddya mean?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "You were right here." She said, pointing between her legs. "You were so close. I could have...." She trailed off and smiled. "I just like it, is all. Let's me know that I'm not such a stranger to you after all this time we've spent together."

InuYasha said nothing, and it was just as well, because the oven beeped. Kagome laughed as InuYasha bared his fangs on reaction, raising his claws in front of him.

"Don't worry InuYasha, it's just the stove." She said, hopping off the counter.

InuYasha's ears twitched, before laying flat against his skull. "Sure, but could you shut the damn thing off?" He asked. "It's noisy as hell!"

Kagome nodded, and pressed a button on the stovetop. The beeping fell silent, and InuYasha's ears slowly returned to their upright position. Kagome opened the oven door, and flipped over the twelve pizza pops. As she did so, she looked over her shoulder to see if the smell had any effect on InuYasha.

It certainly did. InuYasha slowly walked over, sniffing the air, eyes widened slightly.

"They smell goood!" He said, in awe.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his expression, and immediately his eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked sharply, but Kagome said nothing, trying to stop her laughter. Once she got it under control, she touched InuYasha's arm.

"Haha, don't worry about it." She said. "It'll just be a few more minutes before they're ready though, so you still gotta wait a bit."

InuYasha nodded, and once again folded his arms over his chest.

Kagome stared at his red kimono, wondering if she could get him to wear anything else. If she even _had_ anything else that would fit him.

"Hey, after we eat I think you should take a bath, or a shower or something." She said. "Get out of those clothes and into something more comfortable."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her once more. "Hey, I don't think so, remember the last experience I had with your damn bathroom? I ran into your room naked as the day I was born!"

Kagome blushed lightly at the image. Although really, all she had seen was his upper body, he had done a good job of hiding his...package, with his clothes.

"Well yeah, but that was with Souta trying to bathe you." She said.

InuYasha knew something was up now. "Well, you sure as hell ain't bathing me!" He said.

Kagome shrugged. "Aww, that's no fun..." She said.

InuYasha stared at her. "You mean you....what!?"

Kagome laughed. "No, I'm kidding. What you should do though, is take a shower and get into some different clothes. It'll go better for you this time, I promise." She said.

InuYasha nodded. "Well, we'll see."

Kagome gave him a quick smile, before turning around and opening the oven. She grabbed a dish towel from the oven door handle, and swiftly grabbed the pan out of the oven, setting it on top of the stove.

"Well, they're gonna be hot, but they're ready." She said.

InuYasha walked over, and stared at them. "They look sort of similar to meat buns." He said. "Just the shape is a little different."

"These are way better than meat buns, trust me." She said.

InuYasha nodded skeptically. "Sure."

Kagome grabbed two plates from the cupboard, and swiftly picked two up, and dropping them onto one plate. The other ten, she shovelled onto InuYasha's plate.

"C'mon." She said, grabbing both plates and heading for the stairs.

InuYasha followed without a word, concentrating on the tantalizing smell of the strange new food.

As they passed a window, they could see that it was starting to get dark out. The snow was falling more heavily now, and it didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

They climbed the stairs in silence, not bothering to turn on any lights. InuYasha didn't need them anyway, and Kagome didn't want to ruin the mood that was cast by the dark house.

When they got to Kagome's room, Kagome motioned for InuYasha to sit on her bed.

"We'll watch T.V. while we eat." She said, grabbing the remote off her desk and sitting on the bed next to InuYasha.

It was a tight fit. Kagome's bed was a double, and the T.V. was on the desk at the foot of the bed. InuYasha took the side closest to the wall, the bed being alongside the left wall, entering Kagome's room. Kagome climbed onto her bed next to InuYasha, and watched to see what his reaction would be when he took his first bite.

Unaware that Kagome was watching him, InuYasha stared at the television as he took a bite of the warm bun-like food. Instantly, his mouth was flooded with the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was hot though, and he quickly swallowed it.

"Kagome, this is good!" He said.

Kagome laughed again at his tone of awe, and took a bite out of her own. "I know, they're yummy."

InuYasha hurriedly finished off the rest of his first one, and started in on his second.

Kagome changed the channel, not knowing what she was watching. She continued flicking through the channels, wondering if anything was on that would hold InuYasha's attention. There were a bunch of christmas shows on, which she knew InuYasha had no knowledge about. Part of her was hoping that InuYasha would lose interest in the television and gain some interest in her, but she knew that there was only a slim chance of that happening.

She passed the weather channel, then decided to see what was going on. She went back, and after a few minutes learned that it would be snowing heavily all night, and that the power might get knocked out due to violent windstorms. Kagome shivered at the thought of it, then realized that she should probably turn up the heat.

"Be right back." She said, getting a mild hum from InuYasha. He was too involved with his food to pay her much attention. She smiled, before climbing out of bed and going to the hall. There, she cranked up the thermostat as high as it would go, and a few seconds later, heard the heat start blowing through the floor vents.

"That's better. Should warm up in a few minutes." She said, rubbing her arms.

She headed back into her room, and sat down next to InuYasha. She swiftly finished off her second pizza pop, noting with amazement that InuYasha only had two left out of the ten he had started off with.

"Someone eats fast." She commented. InuYasha laughed, despite himself. "It's so good though." He said.

Kagome nodded, then yawned, standing up again. She took both of their empty plates, and told InuYasha that she was taking them downstairs. InuYasha climbed out of her bed, saying that he was coming too.

"I want something to drink." He explained.

Kagome nodded, and he followed her out of her room and down the stairs.

As she dropped the plates into the sink, she pointed to the fridge. "Theres stuff to drink in there." She said.

InuYasha opened it, casting a bright light into the now almost black kitchen.

"What should I drink?" He asked, staring at the many unknown liquids that filled the refrigerator.

Kagome hummed, then grabbed the milk out of the fridge. "This should be good." She said. She reached up into the cupboard to get two cups, and InuYasha once again stared as her shirt lifted up a few inches to reveal her lower back. Her black sweatpants curved deliciously over her bum, and InuYasha suspected that she wore those today just to tease him and convince him to come spend the night with her.

"Oooh, I got an idea!" She said. She opened the pantry, and grabbed a bottle out of it, setting it on the counter next to her cups.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked. Kagome grinned evilly. "Chocolate syrup." She said.

To InuYasha, the words meant nothing, but they obviously held some importance to Kagome, so he merely shrugged.

"Okay." Was all he said.

Kagome poured milk into the two glasses, then added the chocolate syrup, stirring it until it was mixed appropriately.

"Here, try this." She said, handing one glass to InuYasha. He raised it to his lips and took a drink, once again surprised at how tasty it was.

"Wow, Kagome, this is almost...." He stopped, deciding not to use that describing word. He smirked, then took another drink.

"It's good huh?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Amazing."

He rapidly finished off the drink, and set his glass in the sink along with their plates.

Kagome, with her glass almost completely full, decided to take it upstairs with her.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go back upstairs."

They went, and Kagome set her glass down on the table. "Hmm....now to find you something to wear." She said.

InuYasha's ears twitched. "What?"

"You still need to shower." She said.

InuYasha nodded. "Oh."

Kagome rifled through her closet, but found nothing. "I think the only unisex clothes I have are my sweatpants." She said, going over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer, where she kept the christmas and birthday presents from relatives that always turned out to be too big or too small.

After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a pair of black sweatpants, much like her own. Except a few sizes larger, and therefore, more likely to fit InuYasha.

"Here, take these." She said, handing them to him. "I don't have any shirts to fit you, but that shouldn't be a problem, because I've seen you shirtless more than a few times."

InuYasha nodded, then stood there, waiting for instruction.

"Come on." Kagome said, putting her hand on his arm and leading him down the hall to the bathroom.

She turned on the water, then showed him how to shut it off. "Turn it off when you're done." She said. InuYasha nodded. "Got it." He said. She turned it back on again, then waited for it to heat up. Once it did, she pulled the knob that engaged the shower, and smiled at InuYasha.

"All ready." She said. "Just take your clothes off, and jump in. Use this and this to wash up, and this bottle for your hair." She said, handing him a washcloth and a bar of soap, and pointing to a shampoo bottle.

InuYasha nodded once again. "Got it." He repeated.

Kagome smiled at him, before leaving and shutting the bathroom door tight.

As she entered her room, she got a good idea. She hurriedly set up her DVD player, and picked a random movie. She put it in the DVD player, then turned the volume on the television down low. The lights were already out, so she didn't have to worry about that. She looked at her bed, then left to go to Souta's room. She grabbed his two pillows, and his blanket, and dragged them into her room. She thew everything onto her floor, then looked at what she had. She had her own two blankets, plus Souta's, and his two pillows plus her own three.

"Good." She said.

She started arranging the five pillows all around the top of the bed, making sure that whatever position they happened to get into, they would be comfortable. Next, she threw Souta's blanket on top of her own two, and pulled them back a bit so they would be easy to slip under. It was starting to get a little bit warmer now with the heat on, so she went into the hallway and turned it down a bit.

"This is going to be perfect." She said. "I don't know of any teens who've actually watched a whole movie, without supervision, without doing at least _something, _and I'm not about to be the first." She said. "I'll get a bit closer to InuYasha tonight, one way or another."

She hopped into bed, and slipped under the three blankets, trying it out.

"Mmm nice and comfy. InuYasha won't be able to resist this." She said happily.

She swiftly got out of bed, then stood in the middle of her room, wondering if she had missed anything. She took a sip of chocolate milk from her glass, looking around and thinking.

"Hmmm no, everything looks good." She said. "All that remains is me."

She stepped in front of her mirror, and started combing her hair. She wasn't going to style it or anything, but she wanted to give it that perfect messy, yet totally sexy look. A few minutes later, and she succeeded. She ran her fingers through her hair, smiling. "Perfect." She said. She knew her next move was overkill, as she wasn't expecting InuYasha to go this far with her, but she took off her shirt, then her bra. She put her shirt back on, and folded up her bra, putting it away.

"Ooh, right. I forgot." She said. She took the hem of her sweatpants, and rolled them down a few inches. Then she pulled her sweatpants down a bit so the curve of her backside was revealed, along with a bit of her dark red lingerie.

She then stretched, watching herself in her mirror. Her back arched in that perfect way that she knew would drive InuYasha crazy, and her stomach was showing a bit more than it had when he went into the shower.

She smiled happily. Tonight was going to be perfect.

About twenty minutes later, Kagome heard the shower stop. She smiled, and picked up her chocolate milk. She took a sip, and held it in her hand, knowing that it would be a few minutes until InuYasha was dried off and clothed.

A few minutes later, and InuYasha entered the room. Kagome took another sip of her chocolate milk as he entered, and he stopped, staring at her.

"Whoa..." He said softly.

Kagome set her glass down and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

InuYasha quickly shook his head. "N-nothing." He said.

Kagome smiled again. "Come lay in bed with me." She said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "Let's watch a movie."

InuYasha took in her lowered sweatpants, the small visible part of her tummy, her messy hair, and he couldn't believe that this was Kagome. Sure, she had been pretty before, but now she was just downright _desireable. _Suddenly, he _really _wanted her, more than he ever had before.

He climbed into bed, slipping under the covers like Kagome motioned for him to do. She slipped in beside him, the only light coming from the television. She pressed play on her remote, and the movie started playing.

Kagome laid down like InuYasha was, and brought the blankets up to her waist. Knowing full well that InuYasha was watching her out of the corner of his eye, she slipped her shirt up a bit more. She slipped her fingers around on her stomach, while pretending to be entranced by the television.

Once she knew she had InuYasha's attention, she turned her attention to the T.V. She genuinely watched it for a few minutes, before stretching. She knew the movement would catch InuYasha's attention, even as she pushed the blankets down around her thighs and arched her back. She let herself moan ever so slightly, eyes closed, before slowly returning to her laid out position.

InuYasha watched, enraptured by this girl, as she stretched slowly. She raised her arms above her head, which pulled her shirt up a few inches. Arching her back, her sweatpants slid just a little bit lower around her hips, pulling tight against her skin and revealing the tantalizing curve of her backside.

When she relaxed, she turned to InuYasha and smiled seductively.

"Mmm....it's starting to get a bit colder in here again..." She commented, slipping a few inches closer to InuYasha and pulling the covers all the way up to her chin.

InuYasha did the same, pulling the covers all the way up, so they wouldn't get messed up.

He returned his eyes to the movie, and for a few minutes, was distracted by it. Until he felt her touch.

He felt Kagome slide a bit closer until their arms were touching underneath all the blankets. InuYasha's heartrate increased, and he wondered just what Kagome was trying to do.

A few seconds later, and Kagome's hand found his. InuYasha felt her interlace her fingers with his, and he swallowed nervously.

'Relax.' InuYasha told himself. 'She's just holding your hand. It's nothing to get worked up about.'

InuYasha had just gotten comfortable with her holding his hand, when she took his hand and lifted his arm. She put his arm around her shoulders, and snuggled up against InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha's breathing quickened, but settled down when he realized that Kagome wasn't going any further.

For about half an hour, InuYasha adjusted to the feeling of having Kagome cuddled against him, his left arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. It was sort of peaceful, he thought.

Kagome evidently wasn't looking for peaceful.

"Mmm you should turn on your side, face me." She said.

InuYasha's ear twitched, as he looked at her. "Why?" He whispered.

"Please?" She asked, not providing a reason.

InuYasha thought about it, then nodded. He slowly turned so he was on his left side, facing Kagome who was still on her back. His arm was still around her shoulders. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks cutie." She said. InuYasha barely had time to question her, when she took his right hand and put it on her bare stomach, underneath her shirt.

InuYasha inhaled sharply at the touch, and he closed his eyes. He knew he had a minor stomach fetish going on, and he knew Kagome knew about it. Right now it seemed as if she was taking advantage of it too, for whatever purpose she had in mind.

InuYasha tilted his head forward until his forehead was against Kagome's.

"Don't do this." He pleaded, staring into her eyes. She looked back at him, blinking slowly. "Why not?" She asked.

InuYasha shook his head slowly. "If you continue whatever it is you're doing, then stuff's going to happen." He said.

Kagome shrugged. "Like what stuff?" She asked.

InuYasha glared at her. "You know what I'm talking about." He said.

Kagome looked at him innocently. "No, I don't."

InuYasha growled lightly. "If you continue leading me on with the sexy clothes, and the touching, then I might get the wrong idea. I'll think that maybe you want me, then I'll probably do something stupid." He said.

Kagome smiled softly. "What if you get the right idea?" She asked.

InuYasha had no answer. In response, he rubbed her stomach softly.

"I hope you know what you're doing to me." He whispered, still staring into her eyes. Kagome hummed. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." She said. She reached up, and stroked his cheek softly with her fingertips.

"I meant it when I said you had beautiful eyes, you know." She whispered.

InuYasha stared at her for a second longer, before bowing his head to her shoulder. For a second, he felt strong emotions welling up inside him, but he was determined to suppress them.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, running her fingers through his hair.

InuYasha nodded, then raised his head to look her in the eyes again.

"Do you mean it?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do." Kagome replied, slipping her hand from his hair to his cheek. She ran her fingers from his cheek, down his neck, to his collarbone. "Why?"

InuYasha shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He said. Kagome nodded, deciding not to push it. She slipped her hands all over his naked chest and stomach, before realizing that InuYasha's hand wasn't very explorative.

"Come on InuYasha, lighten up." She whispered, placing her hand over his. She slowly guided it up until his fingertips were just touching her bare breasts, then sliding it down until his fingers slipped under her panties, inches from the one area she wanted him to touch most.

InuYasha couldn't believe what Kagome was offering him. He gently slipped his hand back to her stomach, then slid it around until it was on her hip. He gently pulled on her hip until she turned on her side, facing him.

Kagome stared into his beautiful golden eyes, and smiled. "You're amazing, InuYasha." She whispered. "So strong, sexy..." She trailed off, leaning in. She hesitated only a second, feeling InuYasha's light breath on her lips. Her eyes were half closed, and she closed them all the way before lightly touching her lips to his, slipping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight as she kissed him. InuYasha closed his eyes, and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body.

When she pulled away, her eyes stayed closed.  
"That was....amazing." She whispered.

InuYasha rubbed his cheek against hers, nuzzling her gently. "Yeah, it was." He replied.

Kagome took his hand from her stomach, and smirked at him, opening her eyes.

"You know what would be a real tease?" She asked.

InuYasha hummed. "What would be a real tease?" He asked.

"This..." Kagome whispered, slowly guiding InuYasha's hand down her stomach. She hesitated near her lower stomach for a second, before opening her legs ever so slightly. She slid InuYasha's fingertips lightly between her legs, suppressing a light moan as mild pleasure coursed through her body at the touch. Not finished, Kagome slipped InuYasha's hand back up to her stomach.

"Take my shirt off." She whispered.

""Y-you want me to take your shirt off?" InuYasha asked, unsure. Kagome nodded. "Please." She said softly.

InuYasha rolled over so that Kagome was on her back, and he was straddling her hips. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am."

InuYasha thought about it for a second, before realizing that he could get away with a bit of teasing himself.

"Okay. Wait right here." He said.

He got off her, and left the room. Taking his time, he went down to the kitchen, heart racing at the idea of what Kagome wanted him to do and what he was going to do.

He grabbed the chocolate syrup off the counter, and slowly mounted the stairs.

"Let's hope I get this right." He muttered, before hiding the bottle behind his back and entering the room.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, seeing his hand behind his back.

InuYasha shrugged. "Nothing." He said, gently climbing back on top of her. He stared down at her for a minute, before leaning down and kissing her.

As he kissed her, he used his free hand to slide her shirt up to her breasts. He then took the bottle, and felt around until he located the cap. He slowly opened it, still kissing Kagome, and squeezed some out onto her stomach.

Kagome's back involuntarily arched as she felt the cold liquid touch her skin, and knew something was up. Still, she kissed InuYasha, wanting more of him. InuYasha dropped the bottle beside the bed, and slowly broke the kiss.

Without a word, he slid down and licked at the chocolatey trail that covered part of her stomach. Using his tongue, he spread the chocolate syrup up from her stomach to her chest, finally taking her shirt in his hands and slipping it up and over her head. InuYasha licked up between her breasts, kissing her throat, and then her lips. Kagome tasted the chocolate on his tongue and lips, and moaned lightly, knowing now what he was doing. InuYasha broke the kiss, before returning to her stomach.

"I...InuYasha..."

InuYasha licked her stomach again, before nipping her gently. He could feel the heat radiating off Kagome's body; he could practically taste her desires now. He kissed his way back up to her chest, before gently licking her breasts.

A few seconds later, and her increased breathing told him he was doing something right. His tongue gently slid over her now hardened nipples, and she moaned softly again.

InuYasha licked her stomach again, where most of the chocolate still remained, before leaning up and kissing her on the mouth. He took advantage of her moan to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She slipped her tongue past his, and tasted the chocolate. It was an immediate reaction. Kagome arched her back as InuYasha's kiss combined with the sweet taste of the chocolate got to her. She pressed her hips against InuYasha, kissing him hard. InuYasha's hands slid from her shoulders to her waist, pushing her waistband down a few more inches, before sliding around underneath her to grope her bum.

Kagome broke the kiss and bit her lip as InuYasha's hands slid all over her fully aroused body.

"There are other places you can lick that off, you know." She whispered, feeling a spike in her arousal as she imagined what it would feel like. InuYasha smirked, and kissed her stomach.  
"Way ahead of you babe." He replied, sliding her sweatpants off.

A/N: I didn't want to make this one too hardcore, so there you are. A nice little oneshot. It isn't as developed as I'd like, but it's given me some ideas for some more, better one-shots. Just putting this one out there because it's a worthy idea-starter. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
